Sneep's dochter
by Lady Eileen
Summary: Hij heeft zijn dochter nooit gekend... totdat de toverschool in Canada aangevallen word en zijn dochter in nood naar Zweinstein komt
1. Het verleden

**Sneep's dochter.**

Hoofdstuk 1: Het verleden.

Severus Sneep, de meest gevreesde professor van Zweinstein kwam thuis van een hele lange dag met het les geven van donderkoppen. Hij liep de woonkamer in en zag zijn 20 jarige verloofde op de bank voor het openhaard zitten. Ze aaide afwezig over haar buik en staarde naar de vlammen in de openhaard.

"Liefste, ik ben thuis hoor" kondigde hij aan.

De jonge vrouw die zijn verloofde was stond op en rende naar hem toe. Ze omhelsde hem stevig en kuste hem hard.

"Wow... waar heb ik dat aan te danken" vraagt hij lachend.

"Ik ben zwanger, Sev" zegt zijn beeldschone verloofde.

"Wat!" vraagt een 22 jarige Severus en zijn mond valt open.

"Dat meen je niet" vraagt hij zachtjes.

Zijn verloofde lachte en kuste hem nog een keer. Severus nam haar gezicht in zijn handen en keek haar in de ogen.

"kathy liefste... weet je dat zeker" vraagt hij veel ongeloof.

"Ja Sev, je word vader. Madam Pleister heeft het vanochtend bevestigd." Zegt ze lachend.

Hij omhelsd haar stevig en er schitterden tranen van geluk in zijn ogen. Toen hij merkte dat hij haar iets te stevig omhelsde liet hij haar vlug los.

"Sorry kleintje" zei hij tegen de buik van zijn verloofde en legde een hand op haar buik.

Kathy glimlachte en hoopte dat hij er net zo veel van kon genieten als zij.

"Hoe ver ben je al"vraagt hij zachtjes.

"Drie en een halve maand. Vandaar dat ik ook zo ziek was" zegt ze een beetje lachend.

**2 maanden later**

Severus was geroepen door Voldermord en werd erg gestraft omdat hij geen informatie had voor de heer van het duister. Hij kwam ernstig gewond op Zweinstein aan en het duurde twee dagen voordat hij een beetje op krachten was. Hij vertelde aan professor Perkamentus wat er gebeurd was en vreesde voor de leven zijn verloofde en ongeboren kind. Toen hij Perkamentus vertelde dat ze een kind verwachtte stelde Perkamentus voor om zijn verloofde en ongeboren kind in veilligheid te brengen nu het roeriger werd. Severus stemde hier mee in en wilde maar niks leven zijn ongeboren kind een beter leven geven. Ook al betekende dit dat hij zijn kind niet zou zien opgroeien. Toen hij dit die avond met Kathy besprak wilde ze van niks weten. Ze wilde hem niet in de steek laten. Ze wilde hem niet verlaten. Hij had haar nodig en dat wist hij ook. Er was heel wat voor nodig om haar te overtuigen. Professor Perkamentus, Anderling, Madam Pleister en haar ouders probeerden haar te overtuigen en naar een maand van veel gesprekken stemde Kathy in dat ze ergens anders ver weg een nieuw leven zou beginnen. Ze vroeg aan Perkamentus of ze Severus wel mocht schrijven maar Perkamentus zei ernstig dat dit niet kon omdat dit opgemerkt zou kunnen worden en de heer van het dusiter had zoveel spionnen dat ze daar wel achter zouden komen. Een week later was het zover en Kathy zou Severus verlaten. Kathy had de hele week gehuild en hem gesmeekt dat ze niet weg hoefde te staan. Ze zou zich groot houden en sterk voor hem zijn. Severus bracht haar naar de poort en fluisterde hoeveel hij van haar hield. Hij zei dat ze voor de kleine moest zorgen en dat ze over hem moest vertellen aan hun kind wie hij was. Ze kuste nog 1 keer en Kathy vertrok huilend van Zweinstein. Severus keek haar na totdat ze uit zicht was en ging toen naar kamer. Die avond nam hij een beslissing. Kathy was de enige liefde voor hem en er zal niemand anders zijn. Vanaf die dag zou hij een masker dragen en doorgaan met zijn rol als spion voor Perkamentus. Hij zou doorgaan met zijn rol als gevreesde professor van Zweinstein. Hij stond voor het grote raam en wist dat hij misschien nooit meer zijn liefste en zijn kind zou zien. Die avond huilde hij zichzelf in slaap om vervolgens de volgende dag te beginnen met zijn "nieuwe leven".

Word vervolg,

A/N Reacties graag!


	2. De aanval

Hoofdstuk 2: De aanval

**16 jaar later**

Diana van Katalijne rende met een groepje kinderen naar buiten. Hun toverschool was zojuist aangevallen en haar moeder Kathy van Katalijne bracht hun veilig naar buiten.

"Diana, maak dat je wegkomt. Ga naar Zweinstein" roept haar moeder.

"Maar ma" probeer Diana nog.

"DIANA GA!" roept haar moeder.

Op dat moment kwamen er twee dooddoeners aangerend en richten hun toverstaf op haar moeder.

"ADA KADVERA!" riepen ze allebei.

De vloek raakte haar moeder.

"NEE!" schreeuwde Diana.

Peter een 7 jaars leerling pakte haar bij haar hand en Diana voelde een bekend gevoel als ze verdwijnselde. Toen ze weer met haar beide benen op de grond stond zag ze het grote kasteel.

Een oude man en een veel jongere man kwamen naar buiten rennen.

"Kinderen, wat is er gebeurd" vroeg de oude man.

Diana keek eerst naar de oude man en toen naar de veel jongere man. Ze zag de andere kinderen van het groepje niet ver van hun staan. De jongere man keek in haar ogen en ze kreeg een raar gevoel in haar buik.

"Kom maar, zullen we naar binnen gaan" vraagt de oude man.

Diana en Peter gaan met de oude man mee en de jongere kinderen worden opgevangen door Madam Pleister de verpleegster van Zweinstein en een paar andere leraren. De oude man nam hun mee naar zijn kantoor en ze gingen tegenover de oude man zitten.

" Mijn naam is Professor Perkamentus en ik ben schoolhoofd van Zweinstein. Willen jullie me vertellen wat er is gebeurd" vraagt de oude man vriendelijk.

Peter steld hun voor en verteld wat er is gebeurd. Ook dat Diana's moeder vermoord is voor haar ogen. Naar hun gesprek verteld Professor Perkamentus wat er nu gaat gebeuren en tot die tijd zullen de kinderen van de toverschool uit Canada gwoon met de lessen meedraaien en hun leven zo normaal mogelijk proberen op te pakken. De veel jongere man die ze voor de poort ontmoet hadden was ook meegekomen naar het kantoor gekomen van Professor Perkamentus.

De jongere man was helemaal in het zwart gekleed en staarde de heletijd uit het raam. Elke keer als Diana naar hem keek kreeg ze een raar gevoel in haar buik. Wat zou dat zijn? Ze wist het niet. Die avond had Diana nachtmerrie naar nachtmerrie. Ten slotte kleede ze zich aan en ging naar de bilbliotheek.

Word vervogd... ..

A/N Reacties graag!


End file.
